Worlds of War
by Cranky Paws
Summary: When Master Windu crashes near Hogwarts castle, and the attempts of the Jedi to rescue him attract the attention of the Separatists Harry, Hermione and Ron must decide if they can trust their newfound friends. I know it's a bad summary... I think that's the right rating if it's not please tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so as this is my first fanfiction things might not be great, but anyway! The timeline for this is a bit weird on the clone wars side I'm going to say that it takes place not long after Ahsoka leaves the Order (you can come up with the period of time) and on the Harry Potter side it starts at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (except Dumbledore has gone to destroy the Horcruxes without Harry). So yeah, hope you like it!

.o00o.

Harry stared at the Durley's T.V. watching from the hallway. It was a news report about a piece of rock, or at least what looked like a rock, that had fallen from the sky. When the reporter brought up a map of the general area in which the rock had fallen, Harry almost choked on his cereal. Hogwarts! The rock had landed near Hogwarts! He hoped no one had gotten hurt. The report ended but Harry still had half a million swirling in his head. He resigned himself to thinking that if anything of importance had occurred he'd find out soon enough when he returned to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Suddenly the Dursley's window flew open making way for a Great-Grey owl which perched itself in the middle of the previously quiet sitting room. Dudley screamed, Petunia Dursley tried to calm her son down while Vernon Dursley, who kept shooting Harry poisonous glares, attempted to frighten the owl back out the window. The Grey ignored them all and, to even Harry's surprise, it spoke. "All students to return to Hogwarts immediately, Wizarding families to collect Muggle borns. Weasleys to collect Mr Potter and Ms Granger. All students upon arrival must report to their house rooms immediately." The owl promptly turned and glided back out of the window. Harry and the Dursleys sat in silence.

Moments later they heard a car horn "Uh… That'll be the Weasleys" Harry said scrambling out of the still silent room. He paused to grab Hedwig's cage and his truck, which had been packed for weeks. When he opened the door, a hand reached out and pulled him into… an invisible car. Harry laughed as he looked around at the familiar faces, Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pidwigeon and Crookshanks. Why he included his friends' pets as familiar faces he didn't know but it just felt right to him.

"All set?" Mr Weasley asked, Harry nodded. "Then off to Hogwarts and we hope that nothing's wrong!" Harry felt a twinge of fear. _What if Voldemort's behind the emergency call?_ He shook the thought away. It would be good to see the school, it's teachers and his classmates again.

.o00o.

Yoda opened his emerald eyes and frowned. Sitting across from him was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan looked at the Old Master concern rushing across his face. Yoda answered his unspoken question "Sense a disturbance in the force, I do" His frown deepened "Contacted us Master Windu, has not. Locate his ship you must." Kenobi nodded and rushed towards the communication tower. Yoda frowned once more, settling himself into the force. He saw a small green and blue planet, felt Mace Windu's panic as a Separatist missile hit his starboard side. Windu's fighter spiralled down onto the planet trailing smoke.

He opened his eyes to the sound of running feet. Kenobi ran into the room "Master Yoda," he gasped "It appears that the Separatists have shot down Master Windu and his communication doesn't seem to be working well. Although the tracking beacon is signalling loud and clear" he paused "He seems to be on a small planet that has escaped our notice, it's not in any of the databanks" he seemed mystified that a planet, no matter how small, could have escaped the scrutiny of the Jedi.

Yoda chuckled "Know by now that Jedi knowledge incomplete, you should" Obi-Wan shuddered inwardly remembering Kamino and the massacre that followed soon after.

"Oh, and Master Yoda, Windu managed to get part of a transmission through. He says that he appears to be surrounded by hostile humans… with, well, sicks."

Master Yoda nodded, deep in thought "Go," he said his eyes closing "Help Master Windu, you must. Send someone to this planet, you will, someone non-threatening." Obi-Wan nodded he knew what to do and he already had a fairly good idea who to send. Not Anakin that was for sure.

.o00o.

Yes, I am aware that the invisible car is, in actuality, running amok in the forbidden forest, but I'm going to pretend that Mr Weasley managed to make another one.

I feel like the Dursleys were a little out of character, they were a bit quiet. Did I make Mr Weasley too cheerful as well? Was Obi-Wan too worried and was Yoda too aloof? Please tell me!

Just letting you know the Great Grey was an animagous. Hope I spelt that right.

The Jedi would store their information on databanks, right? I hope they do.

Anyway, please tell me if you like it so far and how I can make it better. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so I'm back I'm a little confused over how to create the chapters so it took me a while to work it out but yeah, here's the second chapter to my story! I think I'm going to start editing this story twice a week, on Wednesday and the weekend. ANYWAY…

.o00o.

Harry paused, he grabbed Hermione and Ron's wrists. "Look!" he hissed, pointing down towards the lake. On the shore was a… small plane? The teachers were all walking towards it their wands raised. The trio rushed down, gathering close enough to hear but far enough away that they would not seem suspicious. To their utter shock a tall dark-skinned man limped out of the wreckage.

The man raised an arm and weakly waved "Do you speak Basic?" he called. The wizards just looked at him, confused. The man smiled knowingly "Am I correct in assuming that you are illiterate?" the teachers, again, just gaped "Silence means yes" the man informed them.

Professor McGonagall shook herself out of her stupor "I am most certainly not illiterate!" the professor cried "And may I ask whom you might be?"

Harry took a closer look at the man he was dressed in a tunic of different shades of brown fabric. He also had a metal cylinder attached to his belt. The man began to speak "I am Mace Windu of the Republic here on the authority of the Jedi Order"

The teachers didn't seem to get any of that "The Czech Republic?" Professor Flitwick asked timidly.

Now it was the man's turn to look confused "I am afraid I am not aware of what that is" the man said, he was bald and this made it even more obvious that his whole face was twisted with confusion "However," he continued "I believe that it would be in your best interest if you joined my Republic as the Confederacy is amassing above this planet and may soon attack, it wo-"

He was cut off as, after an unspoken signal from McGonagall, the teachers all yelled "Expelliarmis!" the man flew backward, his head slammed against the plane. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Professor McGonagall sighed "We'd best lock him in a tower room until Dumbledore returns" she turned and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron watching "You three better hurry, if you're not up in Gryffindor tower before me, you'll be having detentions for a week" she turned back to the man, waved her wand over him and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" Then she, the floating man and the staff of Hogwarts walked off, back towards the castle. Remembering the Professor promise of detentions, the trio, although they were still desperate for answers, rushed back towards the Gryffindor tower.

.o00o.

A masked Togruta pushed through the crowds covering the underworld of Courusant. She was on the level of 1313, a dangerous place to be if you did not know how to take care of yourself, the place was teaming with bounty hunters searching for a high-profile job. The Togruta paused at the entrance to an empty alleyway that veered away from the main passage she walked forward, and the shadows swallowed her. Unnoticed by the throngs of beings a bulky, cloaked figure followed her. The cloaked man searched feverishly for the young Togruta, but she had vanished. Suddenly the Togruta in question leaped down behind the mysterious stalker, she swung her foot around making it thud into the back of the cloaked man's head. The figure stumbled to the ground and the Togruta leapt on top of them. "Who are you?" she yelled "Why are you after me?"

The man, whose cloak had fallen down revealing him to be a Trandosian (not sure how to spell that), snarled "You killed our leader and his son, this caused infighting for the leadership and when the new leader had been chosen; he is not as good as young Dar would have been"

He tried to rise to his freedom but the Togruta knocked him down once more. She grimaced as the Trandosian screamed and she heard something crack under her boot. "So you're saying that I have a whole clan of Trandosian's on my tail?"

The Trandosian snarled in defiance but seemed to decide that answering was the best option so he nodded. She sighed but stood back and allowed her captive to run to freedom. She couldn't help but sense the all too familiar presence behind her and she knew that her business with the Trandosian was over. "Kenobi" she acknowledged.

He smiled "It's been a while, Ahsoka" she shook her head and started to speak but Obi-Wan cut her off "I know you're not coming back" he said, speaking gently "but the Jedi need your help"

She spun on her heel to face him "Oh, so you accuse me of treason and then ask for my help?! You guys really think that I'd help you?!"

Obi-Wan patiently waited for her to finish "Yes," he said simply "I do believe that you will help because that it who you are, you know you are still a Jedi; deep down" Ahsoka stared at him in shock but deep down she knew that he was right. She reluctantly nodded in confirmation. He smiled once more and led her out of the alley to a speeder guarded by a clone whom she recognised as Cody. He nodded wordlessly to her as she and Obi-Wan climbed aboard the speeder. As soon as they were seated the speeder took off and Ahsoka knew that they were heading to the very place she thought she'd never see again; they were going to the Jedi temple...

.o00o.

So, anyone liked it? I think that it's starting out a little slow and I'm sorry if you're a fan of action. I think we know whose going to Earth!

The Trandosian who attacked Ahsoka was part of that Hunger Games type episode where the Trandosians were hunting the younglings and Ahsoka, she killed their former leader ad his son, Dar.

Basically the teachers stunned Master Windu because they weren't sure if he was a threat plus Dumbledore is out hunting Horcruxes so Professor McGonagall is forced to do what she thinks is best and if I remember correctly she always puts caution first.

So I hoped you liked it sorry that it's a little late! I should have the next chapter up on Wednesday!

Okay just realised that my font size changed randomly, sorry 'bout that


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is the third chapter of my story; hope I get this right...

.o00o.

When Harry, Hermione and Ron reached the Gryffindor common room they were swamped by their fellow Gryffindor's. They too were curious as to what was going on and since the trio had arrived later than everyone else, not to mention the fact that the trio in question was usually in the thick of all the problems, they simply assumed that the three knew what was going on. Their hopes were squashed when Harry loudly announced that they had absolutely no idea what was happening. Gryffindor's inhabitants quickly lost interest and they separated into their friendship groups to discuss what they thought might have occurred. Finally, Professor McGonagall arrived and chased the students to bed.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes Harry realised that he couldn't sleep; he was desperate to know who that man was and what he was doing here. He eventually reached the conclusion that he had to know. He reached over and tugged at Ron's bedsheets. His friend rolled over but didn't wake. Harry sighed and pulled again, hard this time. Ron tumbled out of bed hitting the floor with a muffled thump. Harry grinned in satisfaction, that was sure to have woken him up! "What was that for?" Ron growled.

"Come on!" Harry hissed. Ron blearily followed him, the red-haired boy still seemed half asleep.

"When the two reached the common room they discovered that Hermione was already there waiting for them. She nodded in approval "I had a feeling that the two of you would come down"

Harry answered with a smirk of his own "I'm guessing that you were wondering about the mystery man too?"

Ron, who had apparently woken up by now, was thoroughly confused "Actually," he said "I was more wondering why you woke me up"

Harry and Hermione sighed "We'll explain on the way" Harry said. "That reminds me, Hermione, do you have any idea where they might hold the mystery man?"

Hermione nodded "They said they would place him in a tower and the only tower room that is fit to hold prisoners would be where..." she hesitated "where they held Sirius" she blurted out.

All three friends were solemn. The death of Harry's godfather was still fresh in their minds. Harry shook himself out of his grief "Come on guys, let's go question the intruder."

.o00o.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the _Defender_ with Obi-Wan and Anakin beside her "Remember Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said "While the mission may be to free Master Windu. You are in no circumstances to endanger your own life."

Anakin nodded "And if, you know, you don't want to help him you can always just leave him!" 

Obi-Wan frowned at his former Padawan "Lets not push it that far" Anakin shrugged. Ahsoka grinned, it felt so good to hear their friendly banter once again. They were about to exit hyperspace over where Master Windu's last transmission was received from.

The blue lines of hyperspace started to fade from around them. Someone on the bridge gasped and several curses were to be heard. The small blue-and-green planet was surrounded by a Separatist blockade. Anakin cursed "Why does it have to be us!"

Obi-Wan shrugged "Oh, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're Jedi? And why aren't you in your fighter yet?"

"I was just about to go!" Anakin shouted back.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka "You best get in a fighter as well, although remember, do not engage the Separatists. Just go around. Understood?" Ahsoka nodded.

She ran towards the docking bay, she ran past clones starting their fighters, she ran past her Master's Starfighter which was just lifting off. All around her was the hectic sounds of an impending battle; oh, how she missed this. Finally, she came to the Starfighter she had used prior to her leaving the Order. Obi-Wan had obviously had it prepared for this mission. She started it up, feeling the familiarity of the controls. R7 beeped, excited to see her again. She grinned "You too, R7" she sped out of the hangar and into space.

Her Master was leading gold squadron against hordes of Vulture droids and she longed to spin around and help her comrades, but she had a mission to complete. Suddenly two droids separated from the pack. they were heading right for her. Ahsoka smirked, it appeared that she would get a taste of the action after all. She slammed the fighter to a less than graceful halt and the droids swept past her. Now she was free to fire upon them. The first droid went up in smoke and the second quickly followed the fate of the first. R7 sighed in that droid way droids had, he beeped something to her. Ahsoka laughed "Oh, R7 I'm sorry that you haven't had this much action recently!" She tilted her fighter to the right, angling it towards the planet below "Let's go get this job over and done with" the small droid squeaked with excitement at her words. R7 hadn't had this much fun since... since Ahsoka had walked away.

.o00o. 

Look, I don't know if the _Defender_ was that ship that they blew up in the episode 'Storm Over Ryloth' but it was the only Republic ship I could remember the name of, so it ended up in this story too. 

Basically, the death of Sirius didn't happen so long ago and the students are still shocked and sad over it. 

I'm going to explain this quickly, Professor McGonagall called all the students back to Hogwarts because she was worried over the threat from Voldemort and, like Hagrid said "...Nowhere safer, 'cept maybe 'ogwarts of course..."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next chapter up on the weekend!

I'm really sorry about the chapter and how it turned out all weird like that but I went and changed it and now I think (hope) that it's fixed! Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter is for Isabelle Ashmore who forced me out of my break from this story :)

.o00o.

Ron was panting "Why do these stairs keep going up?" he huffed in-between breaths.

Hermione sighed "It's a tower Ron, the stairs are meant to travel high."

Harry paused "We've reached the summit… who wants to go first?"

Hermione, once again, sighed, as she pushed past the two boys. She marched in and stopped in front of the bars that separated the room. The man looked up "Who are you?" Hermione quizzed. The man glared at her and she almost melted under his gaze. "Who are you?" she bravely repeated.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu." The man finally replied.

Harry spoke next "Why are you here? Do you work for Voldemort?"

The man looked slightly confused but he still spoke "I do not know who this Voldemort is and I will not be needing to tell you what I am doing here as I sense the arrival of my rescuer."

The trio looked at one another, now they were the ones who were utterly confused. Suddenly two blades that shone with a green-ish light ripped through the outer wall of the tower. The blades spun until they created a circle, which was then kicked into the room by a hooded person. Harry tried to peer under the hood, but their face was masked.

The man, Mace Windu, stood up "They took my lightsaber, otherwise I would've gotten out by now" The masked figured nodded then, using their blades they sliced through the bars acting like they weren't even there.

The figure turned towards the three friends, Harry decided that they were probably female. "Stupidify!" Hermione yelled, flinging the spell at the stranger. She moved faster than Harry would've thought possible, bringing her blades up and blocking the spell.

Ron then tried the stunning spell again and the figure raised her blades to defend herself however, the spell was not aimed at her and Mace Windu crashed to the ground.

The figure looked down at the unconscious man. Her body language screamed indecision and Harry wondered if she was debating on whether to leave him. After a few seconds of the two groups glancing warily at one another the figure leapt backwards, falling out of the hole she had made in the wall. Harry raced to the edge and looked down. She was using her blades to slow her descent by jamming them into the tower.

"INTRUDER IN HOGWARTS!" Harry hollered, and the cry was taken up by other students and teachers. Various spells were sent after the escaping figure, although she redirected them all with ease.

Professor McGonagall rushed into the room. "Is the prisoner still secure?!" she yelled, she then paused and took in the unconscious man, the hole in the wall and the three students. Her gaze darkened "I'm taking that from the guilty look on all of your faces that you came up here to talk to our guest and then someone tried to break him out, correct?" the trio nodded "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" McGonagall shrieked "Five points from Gryffindor for each of you."

"Professor," Hermione said "The attacker was most likely female and was carrying two swords of light. Do you know who, or what, she was?"

Professor McGonagall sighed "I don't know who she was but I sure hope that that was the end of it," she turned towards the newly created window and the three friends heard her mutter "for the sake of us all…"

.o00o.

Ahsoka silently cursed herself as she scurried through the undergrowth, heading back to where her fighter had landed. As soon as she reached the fighter she opened a transmission to the _Defender_ , a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. "Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted "I regret to inform you that my attempt to forcefully extract Master Windu has… has failed."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard then nodded "Very well Ahsoka, switch to Plan B. Infiltrate the building in anyway you can. May the force be with us both." He nodded as the sound of explosions echoed behind him and then cut the transmission.

Ahsoka sighed "Looks like they're still fending of the Seppies. Apparently, we're on our own, R7" she laughed "I wonder what my mas- Anakin would say to that." R7 beeped sadly when she tried to cover up her slip. "He's probably up there waiting for us to arrive with Master Windu, he's going to be so disappointed to hear that Plan A failed," she turned to the little droid "and that's why we're going to make sure that Plan B succeeds. Stay with the ship R7, you never know when we might need a quick getaway." She stroked the droid atop it's domed head then turned back to the castle.

Suddenly she paused, she had just remembered that everyone she had seen on this planet had, so far, all been human. She would need a disguise. R7 beeped and used a clamp to pass her a commlink. A pre-recorded message of Master Kenobi sprung up. "Ahsoka," he said, "this message was given to R7 in case Plan A fails, It has the necessary tools for you to infiltrate the nearby populace without raising suspicion." The hologram faded and R7 handed her a smooth, black case. She palmed it open to reveal holographic technology.

"Good old Master Kenobi," Ahsoka chuckled, "he really does think of everything!" R7 beeped in agreement.

.o00o.

By holographic technology I'm talking about the technology Cad Bane used in a couple of episodes in the Clone Wars when he and that group of bounty hunters tried to kidnap the Chancellor. Hope that makes sense!

Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next Chapter, hope you enjoy! :)

Really sorry about not updating, I had a busy week!

.o00o.

Professor McGonagall had accompanied Harry, Hermione and Ron back to their dorms. She had then, upon seeing that many other students were now awake, announced that Hogwarts would be treated to an early breakfast and she had informed them that the new students would be arriving soon. As soon as McGonagall had left Hermione had headed to the library and had grabbed a book; she was obsessed with the sword thing that the intruder had carried but so far, she had not found a thing.

Harry and Ron were ignoring her; they were focusing on their breakfast. "I don't understand it!" Hermione yelled, frustration colouring her voice. "There is no mention of swords of light anywhere."

The boys glanced up from their filled plates. Ron grinned "Mwum yum eadig ong k" The other two glared. Ron swallowed "I mean, maybe your reading the wrong book."

Hermione went white. "Ron, if I am reading the wrong book then that means that Hogwarts doesn't have any books on that sword." Finally, she had the full attention of the other two, they had never known Hogwarts to not have information on anything. Hermione looked thoughtful "Unless they're in the Restricted Section…"

The boys nodded "Well, that settles it!" Harry said, "We'll sneak into the Restricted Section and steal one of the books that looks like it could be the one we are looking for." Ron murmured his agreement.

"Or," Hermione said, "I could just ask Professor McGonagall if I could borrow one for the night." The crestfallen face of Ron told her that he had wanted to do some snooping.

"Do we have to ask her," Ron whined "She might say no and then everyone will be alerted to what we might do!"

Hermione glared "Well, unlike you I have no interest in disobeying the rules when there is no need to." The boys sighed, they knew when they were defeated.

Over at the teachers table Professor McGonagall stood "I know that the start of this year has been confusing as you were called to school early because of a potential threat from He Who Must Not Be Named. It was decided that Hogwarts is currently the safest place for all of you. The new students will be arriving this evening and the announcements of teaching posts will be held then as well. I thank you all for being so well behaved and understanding of our predicament. An early Quidditch tournament will be held today as to take up our spare time, House points will be earnt and the team that scores the most points will win an additional 20 points for their House. Thank you and please, enjoy your day."

.o00o.

Ahsoka sat just outside the door into the giant hall that was centred in the castle-like building. She was watching the humans wearing the pointy hats talking; they seemed to be having a giant meeting. A grey-haired woman with a stern face appeared to be the leader of the group. She shrank back into the shadows just as the huge doors slammed open and adolescent humans hurried out. Her montrals twitched as she picked up pieces of their conversations.

A lot of it seemed to be about some sort of game but she did catch certain things that would be essential to her mission. Apparently, this place was a school and the students had multiple subjects per day. Also, a bunch of new students would be arriving later that day, that, Ahsoka decided, would be when she would make her entrance. No one would notice an extra face in the crowd. Then the grey-haired woman stepped out of the hall.

She walked down a different corridor to the students and that fully convinced Ahsoka that she was the one in charge. Ahsoka crept after her sticking to the shadows and when the woman glanced back she would dart out of her line of sight. Moving fast and low she sped up and tackled the woman, pushing her against the ground. Then, as the woman attempted to wriggle free she sat on her torso.

The woman yelped but Ahsoka slammed her hand over her mouth, muffling the noise. Seeing that her efforts to call for help had failed the woman aimed a kick but Ahsoka easily caught it with her free hand. She let the woman's leg drop back to the floor and then, keeping her left hand clamped over her mouth, Ahsoka waved her right hand over the woman's wide eyes "You will stop struggling." Ahsoka whispered.

The woman went limp "I will stop struggling." She replied in a monotone voice.

"You will tell me who you are and what this place is called."

"I am Professor McGonagall, and this is Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Okay," Ahsoka said pausing to think, "You will introduce me as a transfer student with the rest of the new students this evening, you do have transfer students here, right?"

"I will introduce you as a transfer student later this evening and yes, we do have them here. Although we take them very rarely."

"Alright then, you will proceed as if I am a normal transfer student. Also, where can I hide for today?"

"I will proceed as if you are a normal transfer student. My office would be a suitable place to hide."

"Where is your office?"

"Down this hall, third door on the right."

"You will fetch me when it is time for a normal transfer student to be brought in."

"I will fetch you when it is time."

"Once that is done you will remember none of this conversation and you will only know that you organised my transfer from… Uh… from- make something up! But make it believable!"

"Once this is done I will remember none of this conversation and I will only know that I organised your transfer from- I will make it that you were late in discovering you were a witch and that your magic didn't fully appear until now."

Ahsoka didn't get any of that but it seemed like this Professor McGonagall knew what she was talking about "Good." She said "Now, continue with your day."

"I will continue with my day." Ahsoka backed off and the woman stood and walked away heading in the direction she had been going before Ahsoka interrupted her. Ahsoka spun on her heel and ran to the room that was behind the third door on the right. She entered, opened a cabinet and folded herself as small as she could and slipped inside. She positioned herself so that she could peer through the crack between the two doors. Now she would wait.

.o00o.

Hope you liked it!

So Ahsoka's sneaking into the school and yes, she does have her disguise on but that will be revealed next Chapter! :)

Thank you for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the next chapter of this story!

I'm really sorry about not updating but life's going crazy.

Hope you enjoy!

.o00o.

Harry paused near the hallway leading up to the tower, he knew that Mace Windu had been moved from that tower, but the dark corridor still had an aura of mystery. He shook his head and allowed the swarm of students to sweep him away towards the hall. The Quidditch game had been rather unproductive for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's seeker had surprised everyone by pulling off a last-minute win; catching the snitch from right under the Slytherin seekers nose. Gryffindor had lost to Hufflepuff who had then proceeded to lose to Ravenclaw while Gryffindor won against Slytherin.

He sighed, Hermione had spent the entire day further researching 'swords of light' and 'Mace Windu' but even she had not yet found a thing. It had not been a very productive day.

The doors swung open and the four houses bustled in, the doors slamming behind them. Harry pushed his way over to where Hermione and Ron were seated. Ron was, unsurprisingly, complaining of the fact that they had to wait for the new students to arrive before they could eat. Hermione though, was uncharacteristically ignoring him instead she was staring blank eyed up at the teachers table. Harry sat down next to the brown-haired girl. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Look," she hissed "near Professor McGonagall. That girl." Harry glanced up. To his surprise a slight girl, maybe his age, sat perched beside the grey-haired teacher. The girl had a certain look that Harry had come to realised was a gaze one received when accustomed to grief. He wondered why she wore it and who she was.

"Who do you think she is?" Ron whispered.

"Not sure," Hermione whispered, "if I had to guess I would say new student."

Ron snorted "You do realise she's our age, right?".

Hermione glared "Just because she is our age doesn't mean that she has had any introduction to magic!"

Harry made a noise, sounding like a dying cat. Hermione and Ron looked up. The girl was staring at the trio. Her brown eyes were challenging. Harry was surprised to see a flash of almost recognition pass over the girl's face. He wondered if this was yet another person seeing his scar, or something else.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the girl shifted her eyes from the three friends to the old teacher. The Professor clapped her hands and the chatter in the room slowly died. The teacher smiled and nodded towards the doors which swung open again to permit the new first years who were led in by the huge form of Hagrid.

They clustered in front of the teachers table and Harry remembers a time when he once stood there. Professor McGonagall gave the entire hall a warm smile "Welcome previous students and our new first years. For you new students I will inform you that our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore is currently away on important business. I will be taking over his duties for the duration of his absence. But for now, the sorting! Each of you will be assigned a school house. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Come forward Eliza Cain!" The wispy haired Eliza stepped forward.

.o00o.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat cried, and Timothy Zhang stumbled down to the Hufflepuff table where he was clapped on the back by dozens of Hufflepuffs who all wanted to congratulate their new housemate.

"One last thing," Professor McGonagall said, "We have a new student joining us." Harry switched his gaze to the brown-haired girl. That must be her. "Might I welcome Ashla Arseven" Professor McGonagall continued. "She will be joining the sixth years this year. I hope that all of you will be kind to her even though she started later than you all." McGonagall waved Ashla towards the dusty old hat. She looked nervous.

.o00o.

Ahsoka gulped as the hat was set on her head. She had been careful so far, making sure that no one could catch her out. But this hat… it was different. What if it saw inside her head and saw who she was? "Curious." The hat whispered and Ahsoka flinched. Hats should not be able to talk. "You come from far away, I see." Her heart almost stopped. It knew. "However, I sense that you bring no harm to Hogwarts, at least not knowing. I will humour you for now, girl." She could feel it in her mind shifting through her memories. It took all her willpower not to bring her shields up and force its presence out of her head. "You're brave and always willing to help others, therefore it had better be…" The hat paused "Gryffindor!" it yelled and Ahsoka realised that it had yelled that out to the entire hall.

She tore the hat off her head and almost ran down to the red and gold table. She could feel the stares following her, but she held her head high and never looked at them. She sat down. The people whom she sat besides stared at her for a bit then one of then, a brown-haired boy, clapped her on the back. "Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Neville, it's nice to meet you Ashla." The others took his cue and began to congratulate her as well.

Ahsoka smiled. she had never imagined that this was what her mission would entail, but she liked it. As the war escalated Jedi were not welcomed in many places anymore and the welcome she had received here was positively perfect compared to some.

Plates and food began to appear in front of all the students and Ahsoka let out a small exclamation of surprise. Neville grinned "I'm guessing that that's not considered normal where you're from?" Ahsoka shook her head. Everyone around her was heaping their plates with food but she was more puzzling over what the food was. It was strange although somethings did look sort of familiar, so she just chose anything that looked nice.

"After dinner we can show you where the Gryffindor Common room is!" a red-haired girl said, "I'm Ginny, you've already met Neville."

Ahsoka nodded her mouth full "I'd very much like that." she replied.

.o00o.

So, that was the next part of this story.

Hope that you liked it! :)

Can you guess where Ashla's last name came from?


End file.
